Avengers Apprentice Initiative
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: These are just random things for an RP I'm in. Their will be back stories, one shots, and even drabbles of some sort, starring either Jamie, Marcus, or Jasper, and featuring other OCs.
1. Jamie McCormic

**Author's Note This is a background story for my OC Jamie in HufflepuffPrincessEm's Avengers: Apprentice Initiative RP. I'm writing them like I would in RP._**

"I'll be fine mom." Jamie said as she got ready for school. It was only two blocks away, but her parents were still worried. Mostly because she had skipped from 7th grade, to 9th in the first month of school. It was going to be her first day, and she was confident she could handle it.

"Ok sweetie. Just be careful." Her mother kissed her forehead as she grabbed her Jansport backpack. "Call us if anything happens."

"Mom, it's frowned upon to use cell phones during school hours." Jamie moaned. "You should know this." Jamie said good-bye as she walked out the door.

"Bye Jam. I don't have to leave for a long time still. So maybe I could play your Oblivion game!" Jamie's 9 year old brother called out.

_Ugh, Marcus is lucky. He doesn't need to leave for another hour. Little brat, always rubbing it in. _"There is no way you're going near my room, Smurf." She knew it was locked anyways, and she's the only one with the key, since she kept it around her neck at all times. It was on a piece of yoyo string.

As Jamie neared the school, she started to have a horrible migraine. _What the hell? I never get headaches this bad. _She thought while holding her head.

'_Oh my God, there's that test today! I didn't study!'_ Jamie heard someone say. Looking around quickly, she couldn't see anyone besides these two girls up by the front doors, but they were to far away for Jamie to have been able to hear that clearly.

She shook it off and continued up to the front office of the school. As she passed a small group of kids, she thought she heard one of them say something to her, but when she looked, none of them were talking. _I must really be nervous._ She thought as she walked to the Guidance counselor's office.

"Um, I'm a new student here, I was skipped from Junior High, and the guidance counselor there told me to talk to you." Jamie said timidly. She thought she heard something again, and it seemed to come from the teacher. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, why?" The teacher asked.

"I just, I thought I heard you say something. Never mind." Jamie quickly composed herself as much as a nervous 12 year old could.

"Well, if you're sure. Here's your schedule and locker number. Have a nice day Jamie." The teacher said politely.

"Uh, you too, Mr. Coulson." Jamie said a bit distracted by her thoughts. She looked down at the papers in her hand. "Locker 113. How lucky…" She walked to her new locker and put her stuff away, aside from her History things in her backpack.

After lunch, the Ninth graders were called to an assembly. Jamie was doing until more students started pouring in. Once all of the freshmen were there, the assembly started. Somewhere in the back row, Jamie started panicking. Her mind was being plagued by a mish-mash of thoughts, memories, plans, and ideas. Jamie couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from, only that they were there, in her head swarming angrily like hornets. She started twitching from the overwhelming thoughts, and eventually one of the teachers noticed, and took her to the nurse's office.

Jamie had been fine until they had an end of quarter assembly, where she had a full blown anxiety attack. "I'm f-fine." Jamie stuttered in response to the Guidance counselor. "Really, Mr. Coulson. I'm ok."

"Well, we want to be sure." Mr. Coulson said kindly. "The school has contacted your parents, and I recommended that you go see a psychiatrist. You can go sit in the office until your parents show up."

"O-oh." Jamie's left hand twitched a bit again. "Ok." She got up rather quickly and waited until her mom came. "Hi mom."

"Hi Jamie, are you ok?" Her mom asked worriedly. "Mr. Coulson told me you had a panic attack. I set up an appointment for tomorrow morning."

The next day, after the meeting with the psychiatrist, Jamie was told she had a stress disorder from being in high school at such a young age. I shouldn't have told her about the things I heard. After a couple more incidents of anxiety and claims to be disappearing and reappearing at odd locations and times over the years, the psychiatrist told her she had to go to an institution for approximately three months.

"Pardon? An institution?" Jamie asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"You've been having anxiety attacks and stress related paranoid delusions." The lady explained calmly.

"Delusions? I am not delusional! I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy!" Jamie cried out. "This is real! I can hear what people are thinking, and I can teleport! I wouldn't lie about this!"

About three weeks after arriving, Coulson came back to talk to Jamie. "Mr. Coulson? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the school?"

"Jamie, I never really was the Guidance counselor. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short, and I have a, proposition, if you will…"

**A/N: Heh, couldn't resist making Coulson the counselor. Makes sense though, he does go undercover often. So… Yeah. That's it, just a little back story. Basically, it's when they first discover their powers.**


	2. Marcus McCormic

**Author's Note This is a background story for my OC Marcus in HufflepuffPrincessEm's Avengers: Apprentice Initiative RP. I'm writing them like I would in RP._**

"Can't believe she gets to go to a school with superheroes, she's a nerdy weirdo." Marcus grumbled. "I mean, the Mod, and War Orphan, and Captain America's other kids, and Iron Girl, and Lady Spark are all going there, and my sister gets to go too. Not fair I deserve to go."

He sat up, letting his legs dangle off the side of his bed as he turned on his PS3. "At least she's not here to tell me I can't play Oblivion. Ha, karm-Ackk!" Marcus yelped as he suddenly fell. Through his bed no less. He fell through his floor, the garage ceiling, and onto the roof of his mom's '09 Ford Focus.

"What just- Huh?" Marcus said, confused at the recent events. "I'm not even hurt. How the hell am I not hurt?" He thought aloud as he checked himself. The car hadn't even gotten damaged. All of a sudden, he was back in his room.

"How did I- I was just- Wha?" Marcus said, flustered, and then he fell again. And again. And again, and again, and again. It eventually stopped, after about 9 times.

When he hopped off the bed, he saw that his hand wasn't there. "Ackk! Mom!" He raced downstairs. "Mom," He panted. "I-I think, I think I have powers."

"Neil, honey, did you keep the number Agent Coulson said to call? I think we need it." His mom called out to his dad in the living room.

"Why do you-" His dad paused. "It's on the fridge."

**A/N: That was fun to write, even if it was short. But amusing nonetheless. And I figured if I'm stuck home with a cold, might as well, no?**


	3. Jasper Caetus

**Author's Note This is a background story for my OC Jasper in HufflepuffPrincessEm's Avengers: Apprentice Initiative RP. I'm writing them like I would in RP. If you're wondering why she's acting like this, she's around the age of 5 right now, in her backyard._**

"Hello Mr. Wolf puppy." Jasper cooed to the small blue wolf cub laying in the grass beside her. "How are you?" The wolf looked up at her happily, tounge sticking out lazily, while his tail swung happily.

"Yeah, mommy treats us good." She smiled in agreement. "Look what she let me bring you!" Jasper revealed a red Frisbee. "Now we can all play together! As long as Mr. Hammerhead doesn't bite it again." She threw a pout the shark's way.

"Aww, s'ok. I know you didn't mean too. You don't need to feel all sad 'n stuff." The small girl rubbed the Hammerhead's fin soothingly.

"Well, come on you guys. Let's play!" She called out excitedly, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Catch Mr. Feathers!" She tossed the Frisbee to the Owl, but it instead landed in a tree, next to a pair of Squirrels. "Hi Mr. Bushy- Tail, Bushy- Tail Jr. Could I have my disk back now?"

The Squirrels squeaked and jumped slightly. "No sillies, that's not a big acorn! It's a throwing disk. You throw it back forth and try to catch it." She laughed while trying to keep a straight face. The Squirrels made some more noise. "No, it's funner if you play with it, not eat it!"

"Aww, you can play too." She said, after feeling the Squirrels'' emotions. "It makes me sad when you're sad. And I don't like bein' sad, so I need you to be happy." She smiled. "I'll bring you some peanuts tomorrow, too!"

Jasper's mother was watching her daughter from the kitchen, where she was making sandwiches. "Oh, my beautiful baby, so sweet and imaginative." She sighed. "Jazzie, sweetie, it's lunch time!" She called affectionately.

"Aww, ok mommy!" Jasper called back. "Bye bye Squirrelies! Come on Mr. Wolf puppy, Mr. Hammerhead, Mr. Feathers, let's go eat!" The young girl skipped back, leading a parade of spectral blue animals.

**A/N: Well, this is new, writing as an innocent, sweet little girl, rather than a cynical, robotic, mischievous/chaotic, insane, and/or evil character. It's refreshing. And yes, Jasper's mom calls her Jazzie. I just thought that would be endearing.**


	4. Worst Day

**Author's Note Just a random one shot for Jamie. I'm writing them like I would in RP. And I changed the rating. I just curse much to often in my stories, even though I refrain from cursing in front of my family. My parents don't even care, I just don't like to curse around 'em. Enough rambling, and on with the show! Metaphorically speaking, of course._**

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Jamie mentally scolded herself. _Of course first day back without the stupid twisted ankle, and I go and get caught! I'm losing my touch, yet again. _She looked over her shoulder despite the fact that it would only cause her to trip up.

"McCormic, get back here!" Valentina shouted after her. After pulling a prank on Valentina, the spy had set her sites on her. Jamie had set up a rather common prank on her, placing a bucket of ice cold water on the door to her room, to see if it would reduce her 'Flame Headed-ness'.

"What's wrong Copperhead? Can't take a joke?" She taunted while Heely-ing backwards, momentarily stumbling. Turning around and speeding past a corner, she almost ran straight into a Rogers girl.

"You." Serena growled. She glared at the taller girl, brown hair darkened and still dripping from the frigid water bucket prank.

"Hello." Jamie greeted, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Lovely day, isn't it? Though I had no idea it was raining."

"Do you even plan on making it to your graduation?" Serena hissed slightly. In a flash, she had raised her fist, and threw a punch at Jamie. She dropped backwards, holding her lower face, grimacing. Valentina walked past, smirking slightly. With a flick of her wrist, Jamie's hair was singed, with a harmless flame.

Breathing deeply through her nose, Jamie got up slowly, jaw clenched, and walked shamefully to her room. Yet another failed attempt… Looking in the mirror, she saw how much of a mess she was. Busted lip, inside of her mouth bloody from the impact, hair still smoldering. She sighed, face palming.

The next morning at breakfast, she was sitting by herself, at her regular table scoping out the other students for a new target, to make up for her botched attempt. Reaching for her toast, an arrow streaked with purple impaled itself in the semi-charred slice of bread.

"What the hell?" Jamie muttered, glancing around, quickly realizing it was from Valentina and Davyn's step-sister. "Shit…"

A tall boy, whom she recognized as Brian, sat down across from her. "Bloody hell, are you mental?" He said quickly, readjusting his glasses. "What are you thinking, doing that to the Black Widow's daughter?"

"Well, for one thing, I was not thinking any of them would catch me. And another, I was not expecting to gain another rival. Half the grade is enough, but now siblings? Damn, I could have done it, but I stuck around to long."

"Well, maybe I could help." Brian grinned, extending his hand while looking extremely mischievous.

"I think you've got yourself a deal, British boy." Jamie smirked reaching for his hand, and shaking it.

**A/N: And that was one of Jamie's worst days, followed by a lovely relationship. Most of them, aside from Jamie, are not my OCs. They belong to Em, EBE, KA, and Shortcake. Shout out!**


	5. AU: It has to be

**Author's Note So, this is an angsty AU world, where nothing in the RP ever happened, a world where Jamie imagined it all, to deal with her life, that was fabricated by her schizophrenia. It's rather sad, and was the product of playing Portal 2, and listening to Coldplay. **

"No! It's real! It's real, it has to be!" The young girl shouted, her fingers clutching her head as if in pain. "It has to be real, it has to…" She trailed off, quiet sobs racking her tall frame.

"For the last time Jamie, you're delusional. The Avengers don't exist." The psychiatrist sighed. "There is no Paige Stark, or Mattie Wood, or Brian Darkholme."

"Yes there is! Ask Marcus!" Jamie cried out.

"Sweetie, you and I both know that can't happen. He died four years ago, drowning."

"No! He's not dead! He's at SHIELD Academy! Safe and sound, the way I left him when you took me!" She was shouting now, denying the horrific truth of her made up world.

"Jamie, please, just take the medication." The doctor pleaded with her, sympathizing with her. _This poor girls been through so much, her brother dieing at such a young age, the torment from other students, the paranoia and schizophrenia._

"N-no. I just want to see my friends. I want my Marcy, and my Brian!" She bawled, hugging her knees to her chest. "I want them back, I want them back, I want them back…" She muttered, eyes screwed shut. She eventually lulled herself into a state of tranquility with her quiet chanting.

"_Hello luv." Brian smiled, sitting down across from Jamie. She blushed at the greeting._

"_Hi Brian." She said quietly. Paige giggled from her spot at the table. "What?"_

"_Nothing, just you two are adorable. I mean, whenever he says something, you blush. It's cute!" She gushed._

"_Well, I guess I just have a thing for accents." She laughed._

"_Yeah, exactly. What's wrong with that?" Brian agreed._

The memory slowly faded, into a dark world, only in black and white. The people all started screaming, terrified, for absolutely no reason.

Jamie started crying again, hands covering her ears. "No! That didn't happen! They're safe! Paige and Mattie are back at the base! Brian's taking care of Marcus! Avril's with Jacob, Chiara's with Kenshi, Jasper's with James, Rya's with Davyn, they're all safe…" She told herself, over and over. "Paige and Mattie and Brian and Marcus are all there, and you love them. And they love you…"

Her mom sat outside the room, eyes red from crying. "Why's she saying all that?" She asked the doctor watching after her daughter.

"It's a combination of her disease, the refusal to take the medication, and a universe she can escape to. This reality's to much for her, so her subconscious created one in which her brother's alive, and they're both superheroes." The doctor explained.

"Can you fix it?" Jamie's mother asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Not if she won't take the pills." He she sighed. "If she take's the pills though, she'll be able to see that her world is not what she thought, however, if she continues without them, it will only get worse, maybe even irreversible."

"I just want my baby happy." Her mom said, voice cracking in sadness.

"I want my Brian, I want my Marcy…" Jamie mumbled, eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. "I just want to go back to the start…"

A/N: Well, I depressed myself writing this. It just seems sad to me. I always hate putting my characters through stuff like this, because they are actually parts of me. Jamie's the one most like me currently.


End file.
